This is a continuation of International Application No. PCT/FR00/03290, with an international filing date of Nov. 24, 2000, which is based on French Patent Application No. FR 99/14934, filed Nov. 26, 1999.
This invention relates to the field of high-voltage, low-power electronic circuits, more particularly, amplification circuits and programmable-feed circuits.
Known in the state of the art are high-voltage control devices employing electron tubes. Such devices require considerable heating forces for heating the filaments. They are also relatively large and bulky.
Low-voltage optical coupler circuits are also known in the state of the art.
EP 646973 concerns an integrated low-voltage optical coupler designed to create electric separation between an input signal and an output signal.
WO 06/08857 also pertains to a low-voltage optical coupler having an improved signal-noise ratio.
FR 2,569,978 concerns an optoelectronic receiver for fiber-optic transmission.
The article xe2x80x9cINNOVATIVE CIRCUITS CREATE 20-MA 20 KV IC OP AMPxe2x80x9d published in ELECTRONIC DESIGN, Jan. 21, 1993, describes an optical coupler employing multiple stages connected in series, with each stage comprising a low-voltage diode coupled optically to a single emitting diode. Such a device has excessive bulk for certain applications.
It would accordingly be advantageous to resolve these drawbacks and provide a miniaturized circuit capable of operation at voltages higher than 6000 volts.
This invention relates to a hybrid semiconductor circuit adjustable by a control current for controlling voltage comprising a single high-voltage reversely polarized diode surrounded by at least two diodes emitting infrared radiation fed in series by the control signal and arranged to allow optical interaction with the high-voltage diode, wherein the diodes are encapsulated with a coating resin having a high transmission rate in an infrared domain.
This invention also relates to a high-voltage amplifier comprising at least one hybrid circuit as set forth above and controlled by an input signal feeding the at least two diodes and delivering an output signal controlled by the high-voltage diode fed by a reverse current.
This invention further relates to a high-voltage adjustable feed comprising at least one hybrid circuit as set forth above and controlled by an adjustable signal feeding the t least two diodes and delivering an output signal controlled by the high-voltage diode fed by a reverse current.
Better comprehension of the invention will be attained by reading the description below with reference to a nonlimitative example of implementation and to the attached figures in which:
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of an optical coupler according to aspects of the invention;
FIG. 2 is a graph showing the response curve of the high-voltage diode;
FIG. 3 is a schematic view of such an optical coupler; and
FIG. 4 is a general diagram of a high-voltage amplifier.